07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayanami
Ayanami is the primary antagonist in the anime and manga series'' 07-Ghost. He is the Imperial Army's Chief of Staff, military strategist and the leader of the infamous Black Hawks being a Warsfeil. He is widely known and respected throughout the Barsburg Empire for his accomplishments, despite his relatively young age, usually being greeted with salutes by many who see him. He is directly or indirectly responsible for many of the turmoils that Teito has suffered in his life including the death of Mikage and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Teito's Father. He seeks the Eye of Mikhail and has been shown to be targeting the Seven Ghosts, particularly Zehel as the scythe Zehel wields belongs to Ayanami. He is revealed to be the reincarnation of Verloren later in the story. History Little is known about Ayanami's human past. It is known that he was born into a family of nobles, but prior to the series they were cast out from the royal line for a yet unknown reason. Some elder officers mock Ayanami and his family for that and they tend to make things difficult for him. It is most likely that they are jealous of him due to the fact that he outranks them at such a young age, as they use phrases such as a 'brat', 'impertinent youth' and 'intolerable youngster' to describe him. In the manga, it seems that many soldiers in the army fear or dislike Ayanami and the Black Hawks (a small group of officers comprising Ayanami's most loyal subordinates) because many people see Warsfeils as monsters. The omake ''Begleiter reveals that Ayanami has attended the Barsburg Military Academy and Hyuuga was one of his classmates. Before Ayanami rose to the rank of Chief Of Staff, he has fought at the war between Barsburg and Raggs more than ten years ago and was the officer who killed the King of Raggs, who is Teito's father. It is revealed in the manga that Ayanami contains the soul of Verloren. Back in heaven,a thousand years ago, Verloren was hailed as God's greatest creation - and it was his job to devour the souls that were not fit for heaven. It was shown that Verloren was deeply in love with Eve, the Chief of Heaven's daughter, and the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of killing her, but it is unknown if he actually did kill Eve. Verloren, distraught at her death and angry at the Chief of Heaven, traveled down to earth and began taking people's souls in order to look for Eve's reincarnation. When the Chief of Heaven found out what Verloren was doing, he ordered his execution (to be carried out by the Seven Ghosts which were made from Verloren's fragments and each had some of Verloren's powers), and his immortal body was sealed with the Eye of Mikhail while his soul is forced to reincarnate in human bodies by the seal of the Eye of Raphael. Appearance Ayanami is a young man who is 34 years old according to an omake in Supreme Sugar (however as this is in an omake that set in the same universe as the Begleiter side chapter, where Yukinami and Suzunami are young students not combat sklaves as they are in the manga, it's unknown if this is canon). He stands at 6 foot in the manga, but he is drawn several inches taller in the anime (being taller than both Frau and Hyuuga in the anime, but being drawn a few inches smaller than them in the manga). Ayanami's build is quite slender, with broad shoulders and he weighs 69kg. His blood type is B. He has sharp facial features with a pointy nose, narrowed eyes and full lips. Out of all the Black Hawks, Ayanami has the palest skin tone- almost white when compared to others. His hair is neck length, wavy and a pale blue color (colored pale purple in the manga), his eye color is violet but the rims of his irises flash red whenever he uses his zaiphon. In the manga Ayanami's eyes are either drawn as having no pupils, or slitted pupils like that of a snake, this not occurring in the anime, as Ayanami is drawn as having normal eyes in the anime. Ayanami is considered very handsome in the series universe, with Eve and Katsuragi commenting on his beauty. The Imperial Army has been shown to take advantage of Ayanami's attractiveness, using pictures of him to attract more females into the military (see an omake). Another four-panel omake from Supreme Sugar 01 says that many women in the Barsburg military have a crush on him. Ayanami is always seen in his Military uniform: which consists of a black, or possibly dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with gold trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck-guard. Like his subordinates Ayanami wears black trousers and knee-length black, buckled boots and white gloves. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg Military insignia, and on his right he has a golden epaulet and shoulder boards as an indication of his high rank. It is unknown what is worn under the overcoat but it is possible it is a plain white shirt (as Mikage was shown wearing one when in the Military uniform). Ayanami's uniform is more decorated than those of his subordinates, a major difference being that Ayanami has a peaked-cap which is trimmed with gold and has the Barsburg Military insignia in the center. Ayanami is very fond of his military cap, and does not like to take it off - the reason is unknown. Personality As Ayanami (not Verloren), he is very dedicated to his profession as a soldier and to his country, willing to kill and die for what he believes in, but nationalism is his main motive in his actions. He shares Field-Marshal Oak's view that the best way to protect Barsburg from losing its present territories is to exterminate all the wielders of the Eye of Mikhail, so that no one can make use of the powerful Eye to threaten Barsburg. In Begleiter, he was angry that many people want the Eye for their personal gain and the military have sacrificed much to protect it, so it seems that Ayanami will not kill a nationalist field marshal in order to obtain the right to use the Eye of Mikhail for his personal gain. Verloren is not a Barsburg nationalist, though. Ayanami does not change his behavior or go out of his way in order to impress or please his superiors, and the opinions and comments of other people hardly affect him. However, Ayanami does seem rather sensitive when someone mocks his family, as he was shown to be very offended when the Antwort King mockingly referred to him as 'low-born', Ayanami being quite willing to sympathize with King Antwort's situation until he had said that. It appears that Ayanami holds a lot of respect for those who are willing to make sacrifices for their country, as he smiles when saying that Bastien loves Barsburg more than anything (chapter 16). Ayanami is strong-willed and never complains about pain or tiredness (despite the omake Begleiter ''revealing that he only gets 3 hours of sleep a day). He is quiet and always polite when speaking to others, rarely showing any facial expressions and always speaking in mono-tone. Despite being rather unemotional on the surface, Ayanami is aware of his subordinates' feelings (e.g. he comforted Kuroyuri when he/she cried) and well-being (e.g he has asked himself countless times whether Yukikaze was happy being his Begleiter). He often prefers to work quietly and alone, rather than dealing with the antics of his subordinates. Ayanami is very tidy and organized, as seen by his tendency to sort his garbage before disposal, and likes to complete his work quickly and to a high standard (e.g in a manga chapter, other generals expect that it will take him half a year to settle the conflict in Antwort, but it turns out that it only takes him one week to win the war). He dislikes anyone who distracts him (Major Hyuuga is the only person who does so) and is usually very busy with paperwork, military meetings or court martial. He is rarely caught off-guard and shows surprise only when his opponent is stronger than he has thought. Ayanami is an excellent tactician and as the Chief of Staff he has planned many of the military's attacks. He is also very patient, waiting more than ten years till it is the right time to carry out his plan to remove Major-General Ogi. Ayanami can be very cunning and is a master of manipulation. For example, in the manga, he could have killed Razette immediately, but he hasn't done that, because keeping Razette alive allows him to continue getting confidential information from Fest (manga chapter 45). Ayanami can be rather merciless when he feels the Barsburg Empire is being threatened. One example is he implies to Mikage that if he does not reveal any information about Teito who has deserted the army, he will kill Mikage's sister. However, it also seems that Ayanami is bluffing, as an episode shows that Ayanami has actually sent Konatsu to treat the little girl with cakes, chat with her and she is laughing while waiting to see her brother. It seems that he is unwilling to use violence against innocents unless he has no other option. Whereas Ayanami is level-headed on the battlefield, he is quick to loose his temper and is not above using violence, mainly whipping or using zaiphon, to discipline his subordinates if they do stupid things (e.g joking that Ayanami's cap grows in his head) to annoy him, but Hyuuga is the only one in the Black Hawks who dares annoy Ayanami that way. The fact that Ayanami is Verloren's reincarnation has had a considerable impact on his personality. Despite Ayanami being calm and composed, when Verloren is in control of him he appears uncharacteristically eccentric, his movements are twitchy and he grins manically. When ruling Ayanami, Verloren is impulsive in his actions, a trait which is not normally associated with Ayanami. For example Verloren attacked Labrador in blind-rage, after he(Labrador) remarked that he will never get Eve back, something Ayanami would never have done during a battle. Verloren's crippling insanity also seems to have had an effect on Ayanami, with Hyuuga remarking that Ayanami is often unable to sleep at night because of the nightmares he experiences. Despite his cold demeanor, Ayanami has shown some kindness towards his fellow Black Hawks, despite trying to keep relationships professional (possibly as a result of Yukikaze's death). In the first Drama CD, Ayanami brings treats for his subordinates in his own luggage, but brings nothing but work for himself. He will also try his best to protect them from harm, and will risk his own safety to help them if he feels the situation has become too dangerous for them (episode 19, when Kuroyuri was fighting Castor; episode 25, when he put himself in the line of fire to buy his subordinates some time to escape). Ayanami has a great respect for power, as his motto is "Justice without power is vain" (07-Ghost Official Character book). Relationships With his superiors Miroku Ayanami is always polite when speaking to Miroku and always shows respect (always using honorific language to address him, even when Ayanami is thinking to himself) and shows gratitude towards Miroku, as in the manga saying that he still owes Miroku for his help. Ayanami was shown with Miroku during the Raggs War suggesting that he has been working for Miroku for at least 10 years. However, Ayanami is suspicious of Miroku's motives, and does not seem to trust him completely, since Miroku is withholding some important information from him, such as he did not tell Ayanami that he has been hiding the last heir to the Raggs Kingdom and the Eye of Mikhail from the Barsburg Army till much later. A conversation between Miroku and Karu shows that they don't trust Ayanami completely, but they think Ayanami is needed for their plan of mutiny so they won't kill him. (manga chapter 75) Wakaba Oak Ayanami talks with the field marshal politely, although when Ayanami is with his close subordinate, he calls him 'Oak', showing that he does not respect him as much as he appears. Although Marshal Oak is suspicious of Ayanami, he preferred to keep Ayanami in the army and protected Ayanami in a meeting when some generals attack Ayanami more out of spite. Plausible reasons are that he approves of Ayanami's capability and believes that although Ayanami may have several motives, he will rank Barsburg the first. In manga chapter 75, it is revealed that Verloren killed Wakaba Oak because the former wanted to take the post of Barsburg Army's field marshal (as the field marshal has the right to decide how the Eyes should be used) and he can make use of Wakaba's death to enter the Oak House, a God House where he may find Relikt. With his subordinates Hyuuga Out of all the present Black Hawk members Hyuuga interacts with Ayanami the most. He was Ayanami's classmate when they were in the military academy, so he has known Ayanami the most time out of the present Black Hawk members. However, because of their conflicting personalities, Ayanami and Hyuuga are often at odds with each other. Hyuuga is often the only person brave enough to inquire Ayanami's motives, whereas the other Black Hawks will follow Ayanami's orders without question. He is also the person who dares to do things like being late for work or escaping from work to annoy Ayanami. Despite Hyuuga's rebellious side, Ayanami trusts Hyuuga in the sense that he will give Hyuuga an answer when asked why he does something. He relies on Hyuuga to a certain extent, since sometimes he is not afraid to show weakness to him as he is the other Black Hawks, for example, after he has lost a part of his body in a fight with Castor, he let Hyuuga hold him and carry him to the regeneration tank. In the drama CD, Ayanami somehow softens and lets his guard down when Hyuuga mentions Yukikaze and tries to cheer Ayanami up. Although Ayanami behaves indifferent towards Hyuuga, always giving the curt reply: "if it comes to that", whenever Hyuuga reminds him of the pledge he made to protect him no matter what, he has been shown to care for Hyuuga. When Hyuuga has recovered from a serious blow to the chest, Ayanami strikes him with his sword, which Hyuuga dodges, and Ayanami points out that Hyuuga's reactions are slow. Hyuuga then teases Ayanami, saying that he is worried about him, to which an annoyed Ayanami tells Hyuuga to die. Hyuuga is able to get away without punishment for offenses that would have cost other soldiers their lives - using 'tan' to address Ayanami. (However, the pilot chapter Begleiter reveals that actually Ayanami does not like it when Hyuuga addresses him in such a way, so it is possible that Ayanami has tried to punish Hyuuga in the beginning, just that he has given up later, because punishment won't stop Hyuuga from calling him "Aya-tan".) As for why Hyuuga is not killed for that, possible reasons are that Ayanami doesn't want to lose a strong and loyal subordinate or a good friend. Kuroyuri Ayanami's attitude towards Kuroyuri may be considered pampering. Kuroyuri is able to get away with many things that others would have been punished for, as he/she can blatantly sleep in meetings without being punished by Ayanami at all, a possible reason being that Ayanami is unwilling to harm a child as young as Kuroyuri, or he understands that Kuroyuri is tired since he/she has given half of his/her soul to Ayanami (in the manga, Haruse has mentioned that after Ayanami has used Kuroyuri's body, he/she will feel very tired). Ayanami can be something of a father-figure to Kuroyuri, as he has comforted him/her when he/she gets upset over things, e.g. when he/she sees Frau using Verloren's scythe and cries. Another example is when Haruse's soul is taken, Kuroyuri contemplates suicide till Ayanami berated him/her, telling him/her to live if not for him/herself then for Haruse. Kuroyuri also imagines Ayanami so be something of a Prince to him/her, as seen in a side story in the manga that when Haruse talks about a prince, Kuroyuri asks him "How can I kiss Ayanami-sama?". Katsuragi At first it appears that Ayanami distrusts Katsuragi, as he brings all the Black Hawks with him but Katsuragi for a secret mission, and Katsuragi works for Ogi as a spy. However, later it is revealed that "Katsuragi" is a loyal subordinate to Ayanami (to the extent that he did a facial surgery in order to take the place of the real Katsuragi who has died) and for more than ten years he has pretended to work for Ogi to wait for an appropriate time to remove him. Konatsu Ayanami and Konatsu interact very little as Konatsu follows Ayanami's orders without question, giving Ayanami no reason to address him further. However it's shown in the Drama CD that Ayanami approves of Konatsu's hard-working attitude, saying to Hyuuga that Konatsu is 'such an excellent and cherishable Begleiter'. As Konatsu was born without the powers of Warsfeil, he may be the only Black Hawk who has not given half of his soul to Ayanami. Haruse Ayanami and Haruse talk little as Haruse follows Ayanami's orders without question. However, it is likely that Ayanami approves of Haruse, as seen in a chapter in the manga that Ayanami refers to Haruse as "my important subordinate". Even after Haruse has become a vegetable and cannot fight in battles, he is still found in Ayanami's aircraft when they go to Antwort for mission, and Ayanami asks an officer about Haruse's state. In the official doujinshi ''Supreme Sugar, Ayanami is reading all his subordinates' Christmas wishes, and he approves of only Haruse's wish. Shuri Oak Wakaba Oak forced Shuri onto Ayanami before they went to Antwort for war, possibly hoping Ayanami might be able to turn Shuri into a better soldier. Ayanami dislikes Shuri, and was very annoyed upon hearing that Shuri was his new Begleiter, as Shuri is loud, arrogant and causes trouble when he begins to panic meaning Ayanami is forced to 'baby-sit' him rather than treat him like a subordinate. Another reason why Ayanami does not want Shuri in his care is that he distrusts his father, Marshal Oak. Yukikaze Yukikaze was Ayanami's Begleiter and he was killed defending Ayanami in battle. According to the pilot chapter Begleiter, they were close like a couple and his death took its toll on Ayanami emotionally. It is possible that Ayanami may not have been so expressionless before Yukikaze's death. In the first 07-Ghost drama CD, Ayanami visits Yikikaze's grave and shows a gentle side that he doesn't show to other Black Hawks. According to Hyuuga, Yukikaze would smile when he saw Ayanami act in a stubborn way. It seems that Ayanami still cannot forgive himself for failing to protect Yukikaze, as even though Yukikaze has been dead for more than ten years, he still doesn't want to develop a close relationship with another Begleiter. Yukinami Yukinami appears in the omake Begleiter as a cadet Begleiter assigned under Ayanami's supervision. At first Ayanami is cold towards him and strict when dealing with him, thinking him a nuisance because of Yukinami's clumsy behavior. However at the end of the omake he expresses that he actually approves of Yukinami's performance, and they become closer, Hyuuga saying Ayanami 'found another marriage partner'. Another four-panel omake from Supreme Sugar 01 shows that Ayanami is Yukinami's role model, as he has Ayanami's photos in his notebook. With people from Verloren's past Eve Verloren was deeply in love with Eve. In the manga Chapter 52 Verloren was shown wanting to reach her, but then just lowered his hand and quietly saw her off. The Chief of Heaven accused him of killing her. Whether he was her murderer or not, Verloren was distraught at her death and traveled to earth and swore to find her reincarnation. As Verloren's reincarnation, Ayanami has feelings for Eve, as when Labrador tells him he can never have what he wants again, a picture of Eve is in the background, and Ayanami is furious at Labrador's comment. It manga chapter 70, Verloren didn't understand what "the most important/special thing" was when Eve first asked him such questions. Eve protested a bit, said that he must have such thing(s), to which he denied twice. Zehel Ayanami and Frau appear to have some sort of rivalry, exchanging banter during their battles. Zehel (Frau at present) has been wielding Verloren's scythe, and Ayanami warns Frau that the scythe wants to be with its true master and will soon return to him. In manga chapter 70, when Frau is going to attack Ayanami with the scythe, Ayanami says, "stop, fool. Have you forgotten me?" and then Frau cannot wield the scythe. Chief of Heaven It seems that Verloren's feeling for the Chief became hatred when the latter accused him of killing Eve or sent the Seven Ghost to punish him. Even after thousands of years, Verloren still seems to hate the Chief (e.g in episode 19, he smiled at Castor mockingly, saying "There is no God in this world". He has also said the he prays for the "God's demise"). Abilities and Attributes One of Ayanami's most notable traits is his intelligence, earning him the nickname 'the Barsburg Empires number 1 genius'. This, along with how quickly he rose through the ranks of the military reflect his shrewdness and cunning, and as a strategist he the mastermind behind most of the military's plans. Ayanami is able to find and exploit weaknesses in the enemy's defense or attack style, and his plans are well thought out, always having a fallback plan if things go wrong. After awakening as Verloren, Ayanami can speak at least three languages (language used in Barsburg, Raggs and Heaven). Zaiphon Ayanami is able to harness the power of a zaiphon and is shown to be very skilled at using it (universally being acknowledged as the strongest among the Black Hawks), being able to easily overpower his subordinates, as shown in the Drama CD. He displays many abilities with his zaiphon; mostly using it for attacking - but has shown the ability to put up shields to block attacks from enemies. Ayanami was shown to be strong enough to destroy the barrier that was protecting the city of Antwort with a single attack from his zaiphon. Ayanami is one of two characters in the series that are able to use 2 manifestations of Zaiphon. Attacking zaiphon: Ayanami mostly uses his powers to attack enemies, usually launching rings that explode upon impact. Ayanami has also used his attacking Zaiphon to cut the attacks of opponents in half, so that both sides of the opponent's zaiphon attack miss him. Healing zaiphon: Ayanami has very rarely been seen using his healing zaiphon (as his opponent usually cannot injure him during battle), but was shown being able to heal a wound on his cheek, sustained while holding Kuroyuri's soul, in a matter of seconds. As Ayanami is the reincarnation of Verloren he has also inherited some of Verloren's abilities too, however he cannot use them at their full strength because he is in a human body. Because Verloren devoured the soul of Vertrag, Ayanami has the ability to possess souls by making a contract, as seen in Mikage's case. However, in a human body Verloren can only uses the power imperfectly, hence possessing only half of Mikage's soul. But this is enough to allow Ayanami to control a person's movements and what they say. It is currently unknown for how long he can possess a person's soul and if this works on anyone. The Black Hawks, his loyalest subordinates, have given half of their souls to Ayanami (07-Ghost official character book). Ayanami can communicate telepathically with the owner of the soul he holds. He will also receive the same injury if these owners are injured, as seen in episode 19 (when blood comes out from Kuroyuri's mouth, blood also comes out from Ayanami's mouth). However, while Ayanami is injured when one of his subordinates is hurt, his subordinates do not appear to be injured whenever Ayanami himself receives damage. Hand-to-hand combat Ayanami is rarely shown combating without the use of a Zaiphon, but there is evidence to show that he is an able swordsman, as during his fight with Teito in the church (episode 25), Ayanami drew his sword confidently and was shown to be able to dodge all his attacks then sliced Teito's cheek. Ayanami also carries a whip at his belt at all times, this often being his weapon of choice, and has been shown to be very skilled at using it; being able to hit moving targets, and targets at a distance with ease. Anime synopsis He is first seen entering the observation room for the Barsburg Empire Army exam along with the other members of the Black Hawks, his subordinates. When a panicking Shuri begins to bang on the glass begging someone to help them from the crazed criminal whom they were ordered to kill as a part of the exam, he says 'how unsightly.' When Teito manages to suppress the criminal but states that he has no need to kill him and that suppressing him is enough, Ayanami intervenes and finishes the criminal for Teito and said to him, "You're soft." Later, we see him being attacked by Teito who has recollected that the Chief of Staff Ayanami killed his father in the war against Raggs, however, his attack is stopped by Major Hyuuga. For attacking his higher-up, Teito is locked up for questioning, but he manages to kill the interrogators and escape from his cell. He is about to take off by a Hawkzile while Ayanami, standing on a balcony, watches him. When Teito takes off, Ayanami attacks Teito, and Teito manages to put up a barrier in time, failing which would have caused him grave injury. However Teito's barrier was not strong enough to protect the Hawkzile, and Ayanami's attack sends the object hurtling towards the ground. Ayanami next appears in a meeting with the other high ranking officers and admirals. During the course of the meeting the three officers, who dislike Ayanami, attack Ayanami for Teito's escape, saying that he was a candidate for the Eye of Mikhail, and demand he (Ayanami) be punished severely. Miroku defends Ayanami, reassuring the officers that there are many more candidates for the Eye, and that he needs to discuss something important with Ayanami later. He is later seen walking out of the meeting room when Miroku approaches him and asks him how the preparations are going, Ayanami replying that he promises that he will retrieve Teito. Ayanami is next seen in an interrogation room with Mikage, a rookie as he has just passed the academy's final exam. He intends to help Teito flee. He has also stolen a Hawkzile from the army for Teito's escape. Being met with Mikage's prolonged silence and repeated refusal to reveal any information about Teito, Ayanami threatens to kill Mikage's sister if Mikage does not reveal the whereabouts of Teito. Mikage expresses that he will not abandon Teito, and as a result Ayanami possessed his soul and releases him so he can infiltrate the Church. However Mikage's sister was later shown alive and unharmed - despite the fact that Mikage chose Teito. The Black Hawks are then sent on a mission by Miroku after it is revealed to Ayanami that Teito holds the Eye of Mikhail. The Barsburg military and royalty believe that the only way that a repeat of the Raggs War can be avoided is if the Barsburg Empire is in control of both eyes - so that the Church is unable to use one of the Eyes as a weapon against them. As part of his plan to retrieve the Eye, Ayanami sends Kuroyuri to confront Frau so he is out of the way when the Black Hawks go after the Eye. As a result Kuroyuri mutilates some criminals he/she finds, manages to frame Frau for it and the priest is promptly arrested. Ayanami is later seen in another important meeting with the other high-ranking officers, this time discussing how the Barsburg empire feels threatened by the neighboring country, Antwort, and how the Empire should react to the perceived threat. Kuroyuri contacts Ayanami through telepathy and informs him the mission was a success, when Kuroyuri cries Ayanami comforts him/her and Kuroyuri promises that he/she will retrieve the Eye. One of the generals, who dislikes Ayanami, takes advantage of his distraction first accuses him of not caring and mockingly berates him for not paying attention. Another one pipes in, and suggests that they send Ayanami and an measly army of 1000 men, away to deal with the hostility in Antwort. To spite them, Ayanami agrees, and snidely remarks that he will only need 500 men to deal with something like that. Ayanami sends Kuroyuri and Haruse to the church but Kuroyuri is attacked by Castor and captured using his Ghost strings to ensnare him/her. Castor explains to the viewers that Ayanami can hold half a person's soul, allowing telepathy and empathy, and uses the latter to interrogate Ayanami - because if Kuroyuri receives injury, Ayanami receives it as well. Kuroyuri begs Ayanami to let go of his/her soul so that Ayanami won't be injured by Castor, but Ayanami refuses to leave Kuroyuri and snaps the strings that hold him/her allowing Kuroyuri to escape with Haruse. He then sends Hyuuga after Frau and Hyuuga gets the Eye of Mikhail. Then Labrador intervenes and Ayanami leaves with his soldiers. After this the Black Hawks are again sent to the church - this time to capture Teito, the host of the Eye of Mikhail, since the Eyes are useless without their hosts. Ayanami confronts Teito and the latter attacks him out of rage, however despite his repeated attacks Teito is not strong enough to defeat Ayanami. As Ayanami attempts to read Teito's memory, it is revealed that one of the Seven Ghosts, Vertrag, has blocked them off and that anyone who tries to touch this part of Teito's memory will be harmed. It angers Ayanami, who says 'Why do you always have to get in my way, Vertrag?' The fight is interrupted by Teito who warps the Black Hawks and the Priests to Pandora's box, where upon seeing this Ayanami instructs the Black Hawks to retreat. ﻿Trivia *Ayanami has been mistaken for a king, leading some fans to speculate that he may be related to royalty, as he bears a close resemblance to Princess Ouka. In anime episode 4, some generals also said that Ayanami or Ayanami's family was kicked out of the royal line. *There are some rumors that Labrador and Ayanami may be relatives (because both of them come from noble families and their appearances are very similar). This is yet to be proved. *When Verloren's soul reincarnates in a human body, they should not remember any of Verloren's memories. It is unknown how and when Ayanami has remembered that he is Verloren. *Also, when passing by a mirror, it seems that the Verloren's reincarnation's reflection resembles that of a skeleton. *As the Eye of Raphael is responsible for sealing Verloren's soul in a human body, some fans have guessed that something happened to the Eye of Raphael and caused the reincarnation of Verloren to recall the memories of his past life thousand years ago. *Labrador wishes for Ayanami to live his life as a human, which he says will make Ayanami's life happier. *It is yet unknown how much of Verloren's memory Ayanami has recollected. *In Dutch and German, "Verloren" means lost. *Ayanami, Yukikaze, Katsuragi and Hyuuga are names for four Japanese battleships. *As the field marshal (the role of a leader) and the chief of staff (the role of the leader's brain) are the highest-ranking officers in a fleet, some special military insignia are worn by them alone in order to show their superior status compared with other members in the same fleet. So far, apart from Marshal Wakaba Oak and Chief of Staff Ayanami, no one wears a particular epaulet on their right shoulders. Hence, it is deduced that that epaulet is a decoration that can be worn only by a field marshal or a chief of staff. *During the Raggs' War, Ayanami was wearing that distinctive epaulet (a flashback of Tiashe in the anime). So, he should be holding the position of the chief of staff at the time according to the anime. However, in chapter 76, he is seen not wearing that spiky epaulet on his shoulder. So, according to the manga, he should not be the chief of staff during the Raggs War. *Ayanami has various pets, but all of them, except his black leopards, are afraid of him. (the official doujinshi Supreme Sugar) *Ayanami does not like taking off his peaked cap except when he is with Yukikaze, the reason yet unknown. *Ayanami only drinks coffee for breakfast. He skips lunch. It is unknown how often he skips the evening meal. (2nd drama CD) *Ayanami categorizes his rubbish before disposing it. Also, he has thrown Hyuuga into the rubbish categorized as: for incineration. (''Teito and Ayanami's secrets, ''a mini-drama in the 3rd Limited Anime DVD) *In a four-panel omake from one of the Limited Anime DVDs, Hyuuga and Katsuragi say, "The number of females in the military has increased recently", and then they find a leaflet on which "Shake hands with me at Hohburg" is written and an image of Ayanami (smiling and holding out his hand) is on it. They think it is an altered image. Later, the organizer of that "campaign" is no where to be found. *Ayanami is good at getting information from someone through torturing him/her psychologically or physically. *It is suggested that he has an iron maiden, a tool for torture. (see an omake in the manga). *Ayanami dislikes it when people lie to him (an omake in the manga). *Ayanami ambidextrous, writing with his left hand, and using his Zaiphon and chopsticks (see an omake) with his right hand. *Ayanami whips a magic mirror who says that Teito is the fairest person in the world. (an omake in the manga) *The wish Ayanami wrote and put in his Christmas stocking is "(to have) excellent, capable staff". When Teito, acting as Santa Claus, puts a name list in Ayanami's Christmas stocking, his wrist is caught by the shackle hidden in it and attached to Ayanami's bed. In the end, his bed is seen flying in the sky with the sleigh because the bishops cannot remove Ayanami's shackle. (an omake in manga vol. 11) *Ayanami was ranked 4th in the Zero Comic Sum popularity poll, beating Bishops Castor and Labrador. Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Warsfiel Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Warsfiel Category:Male Category:Main characters